The present invention is directed primarily to the casting of iron and steel and their alloys but may be used for the casting of non-ferrous metals and alloys. At the present time the greatest tonnage of cast iron is produced from the cupola furnace. The cupola furnace is a continuous melting medium wherein charges of graded pig iron and selected scrap are interspersed with layers of coke so that the fuel bed may be replenished as the iron is melted. Molten iron is drawn from the cupola and generally transported to stationary molds wherein the iron is cast. In lesser quantities, iron and steel castings are produced from the open-hearth, electric arc, converter, electric induction and crucible furnaces.
Although furnace designs depend upon the efficiency of heat transfer to the charge, thermal efficiency is not the principal factor in furnace selection since the overall economy in the casting of metals depends also upon capital investment, production quantities, labor costs, fuel costs and casting quality requirements. In addition, the control of industrial pollution has become an important consideration and in some cases the most important with regard to furnace selection.
Various types of apparatus have been offered for the continuous casting of metals and their alloys. In the case of iron and steel foundries, existing equipment for continuous casting has disadvantages, such as, the requirement for a large amount of floor space, excessive repair and, the high amount of support labor. In addition, in some cases production quantities have not been achieved with existing equipment or product quality has been unacceptable with resulting high quantities of scrappage.
Clearly, a continuous sequential casting apparatus of compact construction, capable of high production volumes of quality castings, would be of significant benefit. It is an object of the present invention to produce high quality castings at high production volumes. It is another object to provide an apparatus which is compact in size so as not to require a large amount of floor space. It is still another object to reduce the labor requirements for casting metals and their alloys. It is again another object to provide a continuous casting apparatus whereby metal is poured directly from a furnace into molds so that the temperature of the metal may be better controlled to improve product quality and reduce part scrappage. It is still yet another object to provide in a continuous sequential casting apparatus a significant reduction in repair time and cost by making stopper rods and outlet orifices more easily accessible for repair or replacement.
The foregoing objects, along with additional objects, features advantages, and benefits of the invention, become more apparent in the ensuing description and accompanying drawings which disclose the invention in detail. A preferred embodiment is disclosed in accordance with the best mode presently contemplated in carrying out the invention. The subject matter in which an exclusive property is claimed is set forth in each of the numbered claims at the conclusion of the description, and such subject matter is considered patentable over the prior art of which the applicant is aware, as set forth in the following Prior Art Statement.